sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pacha the Echidna
"I prefer to live my life like the wind. Never stopping in any one place. However, I prefer to live my life like the wind...Alone." -Pacha About *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Species: Echidna *Race: Shironan *Alignment: Neutral Good Family *Relivax the Echidna - Brother Appearance Pacha has a tan muzzle with a distinct lack of fuzz on either cheeks. The rest of his body is colored black, with white markings on his face, quills, and his tail. Speaking of which, he has two quills draped over his shoulders, and the remaining quills behind his head. He has a tail longer than most echidnas, with only one bend in the middle; with the white mark being set on the tip. His body's build is lean, but muscular. His sclera is a glossy white, his irises a smoky grey, and his pupils are black. However, when his powers are active, both his irises and pupils fade to an opaque white and his markings fade. With the markings on his body fading, new markings will form on his face and muzzle. Pacha's activation of his powers have often given people the impression that he is blind. He's not. Pacha wears a desert cloak, and usually keeps it on most of the time; taking it off only when he rests. Under this cloak is a sleeveless sandy brown tunic; with the lining of the tunic being a darker shade of brown. He wears a pair of loose-fitted trousers that also shares the same coloring as the tunic. Under this tunic, his waist is covered in bandages, for whatever purposes. His arms down from his elbows to his hands are also wrapped in bandages, minus the tips of his fingers. He wears a pair of boots, which is odd; not that he cares much. Wrapped around his waist is a black sash. Personality Pacha is someone who does not like the idea of staying still in one place. He prefers the idea of traveling, often staying in one place to see the sights; then leaving to see another. However, despite this idea, he is quite the isolationist. He does not like the idea of others traveling with him, and he often keeps his distance from other people. Due to this, most people believe that he's quite the cold person. However, if you can actually get Pacha to open up; you'll find that why he's not very friendly; he's certainly tolerable of other people. Skills (Powers Pacha was born with the ability to control the air, able to manipulate it however he pleased. However, when he was younger; he had little to no control over this ability, causing quite a tempest whenever he got upset. As he got older, he practiced his usage, until he now is able to use his power however he pleases. He can absorb the air through absorbing it, can use the very air as a weapon, and can create constructs. However, as air has no color; besides green, the constructs can seem invisible. Because of his ability, he can conserve his air for a long while. He is also capable of propelling himself great distances with his wind. However, his powers can be handled if someone who is a better air manipulator should encounter him. His power is also somewhat limited against metal, depending on the force of the wind.) Pacha was born with the innate ability to control and manipulate Air, using it however he could. Originally, when he was younger, he was unable to control the Air fully and his powers manifested themselves in short uncontrollable bursts, ranging from small breezes to large gusts. However, as he grew older, he began to practice his control over this. Eventually through meditation and no small amounts of practice, he is now able to utilize the Air itself. Using his staff, he is able to boost his strike force and range by creating large gusts of wind wherever he swings his staff. He can absorb air, and can contain a large amount of it within his lungs; allowing him to hold his breath for a longer period of time than most Shironans. He can also create constructs, and can manipulate the Air to allow himself flight and greater speed than he normally has. Abilities Pacha is well-versed in the usage of fighting with a bo-staff; using the one he carries in conjunction with his powers. Relationships Friends (Hah.) Neutrals Relivax the Echidna: Pacha's younger brother. The two do not see eye to eye, with Relivax disliking his brother for leaving and Pacha disliking Relivax for not willing to abandon those he calls friends. The two do not share the same beliefs and likely never will. However, they will put their dislike of each other aside whenever the situation demands it. Enemies Trivia *No. His name is not inspired by, or related to, the Emperor's New Groove. His name was derived from Pachacamac. Not Pacha. *Pacha's predesign once had ears. *In fact, Pacha was made on a whim from an extremely ugly failed recolor of Knuckles. Even recolors lead to inspiration, sometimes! *Pacha is asexual. He really doesn't care much for other people.* Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Elemental Abilities